1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to peripherals of computing devices, and more particularly to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are important input/output (I/O) devices of computing systems, such as desktop computers and even portable computers. Under some particular conditions, two or more people may simultaneously operate one keyboard. For example, two users may play two player games using the same keyboard. However, due to the dimensions and configuration of the traditional keyboards, it is inconvenient for multiple people to operate the same keyboard simultaneously. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.